Twilight/Chapter 15
Chapter description ''Leafpool's PoV :At the Gathering, Leafpool desperately tries to seek out Crowfeather. She sees Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw walking up to each other, touching noses and disappearing behind a few trees. Leafpool shivers, being reminded of her dream when she had seen Tigerstar coaching his sons on how to achieve power, and she wonders what they might be planning. She ponders if Brambleclaw might be plotting over to take over ThunderClan, just as his father did. She sees him sit side by side with Hawkfrost, and catches Squirrelflight glaring at them before talking to Ashfur, Tawnypelt, and Russetfur. :She spots Mothwing settling besides Cinderpelt, and Leafpool walks over, asking if Mothwing had any more trouble with Twoleg items that had poisoned her Clan before. Mothwing replies that she hadn't, and reports that the cats that Leafpool had tended to in her time in RiverClan are all back on normal duties. Littlecloud asks what Twoleg stuff, and Mothwing quickly describes the events that led to Leafpool helping Mothwing in her own Clan. Leafpool looks around, and is able to see Crowfeather. :She is surprised, as she thought he wasn't there. She stares at him for a while, and turns away when Crowfeather twitches an ear to signal that he knows he's being watched. Blackstar calls the meeting to begin, and Firestar makes his report first. He announces that Birchpaw is a new apprentice, under the mentorship of Ashfur. Ashfur gives himself a self conscious lick, and Squirrelflight look around proudly. :Firestar adds the arrival of Daisy, a queen from the Horseplace, and her three kits, Berrykit, Hazelkit, and Mousekit. Rowanclaw queries if that's wise, asking how good of a contribution the kittypets could make. Firestar tells Rowanclaw that Daisy wasn't a kittypet - she just lived with horses, and she did a brave thing to bring her kits to ThunderClan. Rowanclaw states that they'll never be warriors, and Firestar replies that he doesn't know that. :He looks at Cloudtail, saying that a good warrior doesn't have to be forestborn, just as a forestborn cat might not make a good warrior. He tells Rowanclaw that they'll settle in, and learn the warrior code. Rowanclaw grunts, and murmurs to Oakfur that Firestar doesn't understand the importance of being forestborn, and he would fill the forest with kittypets if he had to. Oakfur says that he has to admire him, asking if Blackstar would turn down the chance of three extra warriors for his Clan. Rowanclaw snorts. Leopardstar reports the Twoleg poison epidemic in their territory, thanking Leafpool for coming into RiverClan and helping resolve it. :After Leopardstar finishes, Blackstar gets up, saying ShadowClan has reason to thank ThunderClan as well. He describes a pair of bothersome kittypets that had killed one of ShadowClan's apprentices, Talonpaw, and how a ThunderClan patrol worked with ShadowClan to scare the kittypets off into their own nests. :Onestar leaps to his paws, challenging Blackstar why he couldn't deal with the kittypets on his own, taking into count how RiverClan needed ThunderClan's medicine cat, despite having their own. Muttering breaks out below as the WindClan leader declares ThunderClan stops acting as if they can go where they please, and have all the attention. :Cloudtail leaps up, pointing out how WindClan needed help during the Great Journey; the white tom gains the support of Firestar, who quietly yet firmly says he doesn't believe StarClan wants them to stop now. Dustpelt calls out that WindClan would've been destroyed without ThunderClan, but Onestar steps forward, claiming that StarClan agrees with him because of how the moon is still shining. Firestar defends his actions, responding that StarClan wouldn't want for the Clans to ignore each other when help is needed. Onestar still persists, showing open hostility, and then Blackstar joins in, stating that if ThunderClan sets paw on his land they'll find out their true strength. :Leafpool looks away, and spots Crowfeather, who quietly tells her he needs to speak with her. The brown tabby glances at Cinderpelt, then creeps away to go with the WindClan warrior, and together the two cats retreat from the Gathering hollow to talk. The smoky gray tom asks why she didn't meet him, looking hurt, and she explains she needed to help Mothwing, hoping he won't be angry. Crowfeather tells her it isn’t good to be stealing moments with her, lashing his tail, adding he barely gets to see her anymore, which she agrees with. However, Leafpool reminds him of her role as a medicine cat, wondering if she could tell him she can’t love him. :She cannot find the words as she stares into his blue eyes; Crowfeather replies he knows she is, but him being with her has to happen. She asks him what he means, causing him to burst out that he wants to get away from the troubles of Clan life, confusing her, but it makes her think of her beloved friends and family, so she declines going. Crowfeather and Leafpool part ways, but not before agreeing to meet somewhere new, so the ThunderClan medicine cat returns to her fellow healers. :Littlecloud is talking about his dark dreams, of trouble to come, and he asks if any of them can help figure it out. Leafpool avoids looking at Mothwing, who simply replies she has no clue, unwilling to reveal her lack of faith in their warrior ancestors, encouraging the other cats to warn their leaders. Barkface points out WindClan hasn't had much problems, except for the troublesome fox, prompting the other medicine cats to talk about their own Clans' issues. Eventually the discussion ends with the medicine cats parting ways, and Leafpool heads for the fallen tree that cats milled on as they left for their territories. With a jolt, she realizes Crowfeather is among the cats on the tree trunk, so she has to stop herself from following him, unsure of what she's supposed to do. Characters Major }} Minor *Hawkfrost *Russetfur *Tawnypelt *Ashfur *Blackstar *Leopardstar *Onestar *Mothwing *Cinderpelt *Littlecloud *Birchpaw *Barkface *Oakfur *Rowanclaw *Crowfeather *Unnamed cats }} Mentioned }} Notes and references es:Crepúsculo/Capítulo 15 Category:Twilight Category:The New Prophecy arc Category:Chapter subpages